Arresting cables are retractably anchored to the non-skid surface deck of an aircraft carrier having cable and lift devices used for landing retrieval of aircraft. Such cables are now often replaced because of repeated impact engagement by aircraft arresting hooks and abrasion by the non-skid surface. Also, the non-skid deck landing surfaces require routine repair because of abrasion and slapping motion of the arresting cables in contact therewith. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to prolong the life of such aircraft arresting cables, reduce the frequency of repair and/or replacement of the non-skid deck surface and eliminate use of cable lift devices during aircraft landing arrestment.